


Life’s a Dream

by Asra_Lover



Series: The Arcana Halloween Tales [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana Halloween Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Life’s a Dream

You wake with a start, your heart racing and your eyes darting around the room. They catch at nothing, only darkness. Sweat slips down your face as you attempt to calm your breathing.

A dream.

Your eyes search the darkness.

Yes, just a dream.

Beside you you feel somebody move. Just Asra.

Yes, just Asra. You almost laugh at the thought that it’d be anybody else. You have been with Asra for how long now and you’re still surprised to wake up next to him.

“What’s up, baby?” Asra mumbles tiredly, curling closer to you.

You shake your head even though you know he can’t see it in the dark, “Just a bad dream.”

“Oh, that’s no good.” He tugs you closer so that you’re curling up to his chest. “What was ur about?”

Time has faded your memory of the dream. What was it again? 

“It was...” You grasp at the memory. “Something about people who weren’t who they said they were.”

“Well, no need to worry now.” Asra says soothingly, petting your hair. “You’re safe with me.” You shut your eyes, happy to know that Asra will protect you. You let yourself lean into his warm, just barely drifting off-

A thud comes from downstairs.

You bolt upright. Asra sits up as well.

“Julian’s probably broken into the shop again.” Asra gets up from the bed, throwing a jacket on. You get up and follow him, you don’t want to be left behind.

Asra climbs down the stairs. You keep yourself on his heels, occasionally glancing backwards. Your dream may be foggy now, but the adrenaline from it is still there.

Asra reaches the end of the stairs and peers out into the shop. You grasp the back of his jacket, looking over his shoulder. 

The door to the shop is open, wind billowing in from outdoors, causing some papers on the counter to be scattered on the floor. The shop itself, though, is otherwise empty. No Julian, no burglar, nothing.

“Well, I suppose one of us must not have shut the door all the way.” Asra says, heading towards the door to shut it.

You lean down to pick up the scattered papers, “It doesn’t make sense though.” You say, grabbing each piece of scrap paper (most of them filled Asra’s scribbles and thoughts on magic) and placing the back on the counter. “We locked the door, I remember.” You stand, setting the last piece of paper on the counter. “It just-“ You turn, only to find Asra not there. 

The door’s still open, the wind whistling as you stand there.

“Asra?” You call, heading slowly towards the door. The hair on the back of your neck stands up. You reach the doorway, and just start to peek out-

A hand grabs your shoulder from behind.

“Where are you going?” 

You turn to see Asra.

Your face turns to confusion as you stare at him, “What- I thought you-“

“I went into the back room, remember?” Asra tilts his head at you, giving you a smile. 

No, you clearly saw him head towards the front door.

Didn’t you?

“Let’s go back to bed.”

You nod slowly, shutting the door. You make sure you lock it.

Just as you and Asra turn to head up the stairs, there’s a knocking at the door.

Your stomach churns.

“Let’s go to bed.” Asra insists.

“No, there’s someone at the door.” You protest.

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s go-“ Asra tells you, grabbing at your arm.

You shake your head, “The knocking!”

Asra seizes you by both arms, “Please, promise me not to answer the door! Promise to stay by me, forever!”

The knocking grows more frantic.

“Please, promise!”

“I promise!” You yell.

Asra grins, dropping your arms. He steps back. Suddenly his eyes seem less like his own. His grin too wide.

“You can open the door now.”

You stumble away from him. 

That’s not Asra.

You run towards the door, throwing it open. Standing there is Asra.

“What happened?” Asra rushes in. “I went outside because I heard Julian’s voice but he wasn’t there and then I got locked out-“

Asra looks up to see the not-Asra. It’s form is changing now. It’s eyes are mostly black as horns sprout from it’s head. Next the fingernails grow into long claws and then finally the hair. It grows everywhere, until finally you recognize the creature standing in the front of you-

“Devil.” Asra says with disgust.

“We defeated you!” You say.

The Devil shrugs, “Defeat is merely temporary.” 

“What do you want?” Asra spits at him.

“Oh, well I already got what I want.” Somehow the Devil’s smile seems to grow even wider. “Why, I got your apprentice.”

Asra looks at you with wide eyes as you realize. The promise...

“I think we’ll be off.” The Devil says. As he snaps his fingers you start to fade. Asra desperately tries to grasp at you, calling your name. You hear him cry out in agony as you fade into blackness.


End file.
